


Siren Song

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Consensual Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Professors, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants to tutor his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

Puberty lasts from middle school into college, with the greatest physical changes happening in the teenage years. Baekhyun was one of the boys who started early,  
about ten-years-old, and he refuses to believe he's not going to get any taller. His friends gently disagree but believe that he's still hormonally pubescent.

“ _Whoa_... Who is that?”

Baekhyun always said he's friendly, but only so much friendliness can be attributed to his wandering attention towards any breathing thing over six feet tall walking on two legs.

“Who is who?” Sehun mumbled, not really all that interested, but it's better to entertain Baekhyun rather than ignore him. He got whiny, otherwise.

“The guy by the window.”

“We’re at an all-boys university, hyung, you gotta do better than that.”

Baekhyun frowned at his friend and grabbed his head beneath the chin and on top of his hair, forcibly angling his head up and in the direction of the tall, mysterious stranger.

“ _Fuck_ , Baekhyun; don’t do that! I just lost my game...” Flappy Bird hit a pipe and fell to its Mario Kart-esque graphic death.

“Look at the window, or I’m throwing your phone at the guy just to go talk to him.”

Sehun grumbled something incoherent but looked where Baekhyun pointed. “The tall guy with the ears? He’s the new music teacher. Some kind of musical genius prodigy, or something.”

"He looks so young. How old is he?"

"How would I know? Aren't geniuses usually young?"

Baekhyun's eyes raked up and down the professor's body, drinking in the long limbs and broad shoulders. His fingers tapped his bottom teeth thoughtfully.

Sehun didn't like the look. When Baekhyun started biting his fingers, he was thinking some NC17 things that Sehun was still too pure to hear about. “Baek? Baekhyun, what are you thinking?”

“He’s rather good-looking, isn’t he?”

“Whatever impure thoughts you’re thinking, please stop. You’ll both get in trouble.”

“I was just thinking I could benefit from some after school tutoring.”

"During which you'd make some slutty remark and accidentally bend over a desk all _oops! my pants fell down!_ "

"Sehun, you really shouldn't waste your time studying classic literature. Porn scripts are where your talents truly lie. I am always here, if you want help launching your career."

Sehun snorted and paled at the sly, side-eyed grin Baekhyun sent his way. “You’re freaking me out, man. Know what? I don’t even give a fuck.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and gathered his jacket and bookbag. “I am going to the studio to practice until I pass out. Far away from you and your lewd teacher kinks.”

"Oh, honey, you don't even know the first thing about my lewd kinks, professor or otherwise."

" _And I don't want to_. Bye!"

 

 

Baekhyun waited a week, just to give the professor—” Please, everyone, call me Chanyeol. Mr Park is my father.” —time to adjust to his students and the course load, before approaching him after class.

“Chanyeol? I have a question.”

The man didn’t look up from the drum set he was tinkering with. “Yeah? Go ahead.”

“Do you tutor?”

He spun a pair of drumsticks between his fingers and played a short, raw sequence that ended with a clash of the cymbal. Grinning widely, he stilled the vibrating brass with his hand before finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes.

God, he was even more gorgeous up close.

“I do, actually. Which subject?” Chanyeol taught music theory as well

“Music,” Baekhyun replied. “I’m doing well in the class, but I have a solo coming up, and I’m just a bit nervous is all.”

“Not a problem. Lemme check my calendar.” He stood, and Baekhyun craned his neck to see his face. He’d have to stand on a chair in order to stand at eye-level. Or climb up his body, which Baekhyun was all for doing. Judging by the subtle pulls of his shirt, there was some evident muscle lurking in Chanyeol’s arms and shoulders. “I actually teach middle school kids on weekends, but right after class I have a free period, and I’m willing to take an hour or so after school, even, if that works better for you...”

“I have lunch right after this class. I could come then.”

“Cool. You’d wanna start sooner than later, I assume?”

“Can we start tomorrow?”

“Not a problem.” Chanyeol smiled and scribbled a note on his calendar.

Baekhyun smirked the entire walk to lunch. Sehun cringed at the expression and looked to Jongin and Yixing across from him with pleading eyes. “Guys, talk Byun Baek out of whatever dumbass thing he’s thinking of doing.”

“What’s up?” Yixing asked in lieu of greeting Baekyhun as he sat.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun chirped.

Sehun nearly sobbed in dismay. “What did you do, Baekhyun? You look really creepy.”

“I just asked Chanyeol to tutor me is all.”

Jongin snorted around his sandwich. “What would you need tutoring in? Subtlety?”

“Crowd pleasing,” Yixing offered. Jongin hummed in agreement.

“You’re just sore at me for not taking you to my grandma’s.”

“Still hurts, man. Thought you trusted me.”

“How is taking you to my grandma a sign of trust? Is that some Chinese thing?”

Sehun interrupted before the cats could really start hissing. “Baek, please tell me this is really just tutoring," he requested somberly. "That you’re not going to do something dumb.”

Baekhyun turned to stare his friend in the eyes, face serious. “This is really just tutoring. I’m not going to do something dumb,” he parroted.

The youngest dropped his head to his arms and bemoaned his choice in friends while Jongin stole the rest of his lunch and split it with Yixing.

 

 

The following afternoon, Baekhyun stayed behind while his classmates filed out. Chanyeol said good-bye to them all warmly, smile wide. He shuffled some papers in order on his desk and dropped a couple of folders into his bag. “Just let me clean up a bit, Baekhyun, alright?”

“Sure. Take your time.” Baekhyun stood from his lecture hall desk and descended the shallow steps to the main floor and strolled to the doors, hands behind his back. If Chanyeol heard the door lock click into place, he didn’t show it, continuing to gather papers into some semblance of order and clearing the blackboard of notes and student doodles.

He turned back to the desk and jumped, grabbing the front of his shirt with a nervous laugh. “Jesus, Baekhyun. I didn’t even hear you.”

“I walk lightly.”

“Obviously. You could sneak up on a ninja.” His smile slipped a little when Baekhyun lifted a hip to sit on the desk, pushing some leftover papers. “Uh...what are you doing?”

“Waiting.”

Did this kid have eyeliner on? Chanyeol didn't remember his eyes being quite so dark, but he also hadn't been paying much attention to the boy's face the last time they’d talked.

“I, uh, I can get the rest of my papers later. Did you bring your music?”

“Don’t need it.”

Chanyeol frowned, eyebrows dipping slightly over his nose. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re performing, Baek-”

“I thought of a different performance you could help me with,” Baekhyun interjected. He wet his lips, teasing the bottom one with his teeth. “How good are you with art?”

“Depends, I guess. Music is more my thing...”

“Anatomy.”

Chanyeol paled. Then he blushed. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face, and he decided denial and avoidance was key. “I think we should cancel today,” he said slowly. “Bring your music, and I can help you tomorrow.”

No one told him he'd have Satan's spawn of temptation in his class.

“Chanyeol.” The professor stilled at the boy’s tone. “Why waste a learning moment? You teach me to use my voice,” he rubbed the toe of his sneaker up Chanyeol’s calf, “and I’ll teach you anatomy.”

“Are you trying to get me fired?”

“I haven’t even tried anything yet, Mr Park.” He slid off the desk and stalked Chanyeol, who could only step back until his back hit the blackboard. Chanyeol swallowed and pressed his hands against the wall, as if he’d find some lever that would reveal a hidden door he could escape through. He wet his lips nervously as the boy’s hands slid up his chest to cradle the back of his neck.

“Th-This isn’t studying.”

“You’re studying my body; it counts.” Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered against his jaw before he bit lightly at Chanyeol’s neck. “Now, punish me, teacher. I’ve been very bad.”

Maybe it was the boy’s tone, maybe it was the nibbling, maybe it was his hands, or maybe Chanyeol had a weakness for students he never knew about, but all reasoning rocketed out the window and all blood flew south, because his hands clamped onto Baekhyun’s hips and his mouth crashed against Baekhyun’s lips, and then he was propelling the boy back to the desk. Without breaking the kiss, Baekhyun managed to scramble onto the desktop, knocking papers and folders to the floor.

“This is a bad idea,” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s mouth. He tore the tie from Baekhyun's neck and only managed the first few buttons of the shirt when Baekyhun wound his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

“Some of my best ideas are bad,” Baekhyun replied. He laced his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. “But I’m worth it. You know you want me.” His legs wrapped around the teacher’s waist, and he pulled himself to slide to the edge of the desk and rocked their clothed erections together.

Chanyeol’s forehead dropped to Baekhyun’s shoulder with a groan. He pressed his lips to the bared shoulder and lifted his head to press his cheek against Baekhyun’s. “Stand up.”

Baekyhun suppressed the shiver and eagerly stood. He didn't expect to be spun around and bent over the desktop, but any surprised gasp that escaped was laced with pleasure at the warm hands pulling his shirt from the waistband of his slacks and pushing it up his back. He dropped his spine, canting his hips and head back but quickly arched when Chanyeol pressed his mouth against his back. He traced the faint lines of Baekhyun’s vertebrae with his lips and tongue, dragging his teeth along the bony knobs just enough to make the boy shudder and gasp for air.

He worshiped each dip and knoll up to Baekhyun’s nape until the boy’s knees shook, then peppered kisses across his shoulder blades and ribs, hands skating down smooth sides to grasp slim hips. His fingers deftly unbuckled Baekhyun’s belt and pushed the material down his thighs

When Baekhyun looked back over his shoulder, he nearly cried out, because his professor was on his knees behind him, kissing his cheeks and groping about his hips and thighs. Some touches were so rough they were sure to bruise, but each touch was chased away by a press of warm lips.

Chanyeol nipped at the underside of Baekhyun's cheek, at the top of his thigh. The boy jolted, gluteal muscles tensing. Chanyeol grinned and repeated his actions, teasing the soft skin with his teeth until Baekhyun was nearly whimpering.

"Chanyeol..."

"Mm?"

"Touch me." His voice was rough, almost hoarse, and lowered to more of a breathless whisper.

Chanyeol hummed. "Where?"

" _Everywhere_."

Chanyeol was more than willing to oblige. Anything to hear more of those tiny wheezes and gasps.

He replaced is mouth with his hands, one cupping either cheek, drawing his thumbs towards the boy's cleft. He carefully parted the cheeks, exposing the pink ring of muscle. Placing a tentative kiss by his thumb, he nuzzled the muscle before tentatively pressing his tongue against it.

Baekhyun bit his arm, not even holding himself up off the desk anymore. There were no sounds of distress, just high arousal and want, and Chanyeol's conscience had long since been buried and silenced by desire. When the boy pushed back against him, Chanyeol grabbed him tighter and thrust his tongue into his rim.

The boy whined high in his throat, muscles rigid, until Chanyeol's fingers played down one of his thighs in a soothing almost-massage. He relaxed gradually, but then Chanyeol started thrusting with his tongue, and he tensed again, dropping his head between his arms with a groan ripped from deep in his chest. The stutter of his hips was reflexive, but Chanyeol loosened his hold on Baekhyun and encouraged him to fuck himself on Chanyeol's tongue.

Baekhyun didn't need much encouraging, but he needed some leverage. He slipped helplessly along the desktop, still rocking his hips, until Chanyeol's hand fisted his leaking erection. Being fucked and jerked off in tandem was a healthy combination to build up the pressure in Baekhyun's groin and cut off any possible blood or airflow to his brain. After a few twists of a wrist, and a swipe of a tongue up his cleft to his tailbone, Baekhyun came in ribbons over the desktop and down Chanyeol's fingers.

If not for Chanyeol's arm around his waist, Baekhyun felt like he would have simply slid off the desk into a boneless puddle on the floor. He closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to even out and for his lungs to actually draw in air. His throat was dry.

Chanyeol swiped his hand over the desk, gathering more of the semen in his palm. "Hold still," he instructed. His hand slid between Baekhyun's thighs, coating the insides with his own semen. "Now close your legs."

Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and pressed his legs together, clenching his thighs. Goosebumps rose along his back at the soft _zzp_ of the fly of Chanyeol's pants,even though they're both hot and sweaty. The professor hovered behind Baekhyun, still holding his waist, and kissed behind his ear before nudging his cock between Baekhyun's thighs.

It was not what Baekhyun was used to or imagined, but he figured neither had condoms, so better safe than sorry, and the friction igniting a whole new heat was more than satisfactory. For the time being. His erection was back, anyway. Baekhyun wondered foggily if it had even left the first time.

Chanyeol's hands danced up Baekhyun's ribs to tweak his nipples and drag blunt nails down his sides. "C'mon, Baekhyun; let me hear you. I'm supposed to be training your voice." He bit the back of Baekhyun's shoulder, eliciting a high laugh.

"Earn it." This was his lesson. Baekyhun was the teacher, Chanyeol the student, and the final grade would be determined by the performance of the student.

So far, he was earning high marks.

A particularly rough thrust drove Baekhyun onto his elbows. The desk scraped loudly across the floor a few centimeters but not enough to throw the couple to the ground. Baekhyun was stretched out a bit, however, and felt the burn in his arms and across his shoulders even as his abdomen clenched to pull him back upright. Chanyeol had none of that, though, and draped himself over Baekhyun's back, placing his hands over the boy's as he chased his own release.

With the slightly different angle and varied pressure of Baekhyun's thighs, Chanyeol figured he was close. His cock brushed along Baekhyun's balls, making him arch back into Chanyeol with a hoarse moan.

His orgasm hit with a crash of white behind his eyes that he fought through, the additional cum making the slide between Baekhyun's legs easier until he rode the last wave of pleasure to shore and felt himself softening. Slowly relinquishing his hold on the boy, he resisted the urge to kiss him again. "You alright to stand?"

Baekhyun nodded and slowly stepped his feet apart. Semen stuck to his thighs and dripped obscenely down his legs. He was kind of wobbly-legged, as if he just got off of a ship, but managed to stumble to a nearby piano bench.

Chanyeol tucked himself back into his briefs pulled his pants back up his thighs as he dug around his bag for a package of tissues. He tossed a handful to Baekhyun, who lazily picked them apart and dragged them along the mess on his legs.

"I'm going to need more than tissues for this," he said, observing the pale globs and smears decorating the desk and his leftover papers. Most had been knocked to the floor, but he noticed a couple important-looking forms and quizzes that were wrinkled, torn, and ruined, overall. Oops.

"So," Baekhyun spoke casually, crumpling the tissues into a ball and missing the basket when he threw it. "I'll see you after class again tomorrow, right?"

"I would not count on that." Chanyeol huffed a sigh and pushed his bangs off his forehead, making a face at how sweaty he was. He definitely needed a shower. "I'm pretty sure someone heard."

Baekhyun laughed. "That's the thing about these music rooms." He gestured to the heavy carpeting along the walls. "They're soundproof. I don't have nearly enough confidence that I can be heard in a soundproof room. We'll have to work on that," he added, hands gripping the front of his seat as he leaned forward in nothing but a wrinkled shirt and a smile.

Satan's spawn of temptation indeed.

 

 

The dean stopped by the lecture hall before class ended, observing the closing remarks and the students' giddy good-byes. One student stayed behind longer than the others, talking with the young professor, but he left without a glance at the dean. "How are you adjusting, Mr Park?"

"Please, sir, call me Chanyeol. I'm doing very well; thank you."

"I heard one of your students asked for some one-on-one with you. Byun Baekhyun is a very gifted student. I knew him through his older brother, when he attended this school. Always had an interest in music.Such an outstanding student." He didn't notice the rigidity in Chanyeol's posture, idle attention on fiddling with one of the pianos.

"Yes, sir. He's definitely something else."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/11458.html?thread=6035906#t6035906) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/).
> 
> No one will ever know how truly embarrassed I am about this. My cat, _my son_ , was sleeping not even three feet from me while I wrote this. It's based off of [this](http://chanbaekyeol.co.vu/post/73570023480/mr-byun-seems-to-be-excelling-in-your-class), which is NSFW but very well done. Like, wow.


End file.
